


By Choice

by happilyinsane13



Series: Our Connection is a Miracle [3]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Some angst, Still Fluff, impending angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyinsane13/pseuds/happilyinsane13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix is having trouble accepting Kala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Choice

“I’m telling you, you’re dating a crazy lady.”

            Wolfgang sighed, raising his hands to rub his temples. He felt an awful migraine coming on. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kala wince as she made to stab a bright, orange mango slice for Felix. He couldn’t tell if she was feeling his migraine or affected by Felix’s comment.

            “We’ve been over this Felix,” Wolfgang said, leveling a glare at him. “She was… overexcited. She’s been watching over you just as much, if not more, than me.”

            “Or, you know, she’s a bit nuts,” Felix replied, raising a hand to push back his swoop of brown hair from his face. Kala sighed and lifted a hand to offer him a slice of mango, it glistened in the light that filtered through the window, a drop of juice barely clinging onto the tip. Felix stared at it, and then bent over to wolf it down. Kala grimaced, as Felix seemed to unhinge his jaw to fit the entire slice into his mouth.

            “I may be crazy,” Kala said, lowering the fork to spear another slice. “But you’re a heathen.”

            Wolfgang snorted while Felix raised an eyebrow at her as he chewed.

            “Still crazy,” he said through a mouthful of mango, smacking his lips as he finished.

            “Enough of that,” Wolfgang said, waving his hand in the air, clearly exasperated. “You will do well to not call Kala crazy to her face or behind her back. As you can see, she understands you perfectly. And you know damn well I can punch your lights out. Sie ist meine Freundin.”

            “You wouldn’t hit me,” Felix said, eating another slice of mango nonchalantly. “I was shot by your charming cousin.”

            There was a silence then and what at first was seemingly playful had taken a turn for the worst. Kala looked from one to the other. Wolfgang had deflated completely while it seemed to have dawned on Felix that he had said the wrong thing. Felix’s brown eyes were downcast and he was now twirling the fork Kala had given him in his hands. With the tension mounting Kala decided to make a quick escape.

            “Um,” she said, her eyes darting around the room as if looking for an excuse. Suddenly she felt overwhelmed by the presence of Lito, without being fully controlled by him, and she spun a lie on the spot. “I’m going to go grocery shopping, shall I? That way I can have dinner fixed by the time Felix is released tonight!”

            Kala stood up and made to scamper out of the room, almost forgetting about money. She quickly turned around and, not wanting to break the silence again, reached into Wolfgang’s front pocket for his wallet. As she did she tried to graze his thigh in a comforting gesture, reaching out of her body to communicate with him.

            _Do you want me to stay?_

            They both knew it would not be her physical body in this room.

            _No, I need to talk to him alone._

            In a flash she was gone, her curls disappearing behind the door, leaving the scent of rain, jasmine, and spices in her wake. At least, that’s how Wolfgang experienced it. She seemed to hold the very essence of India within her.

            “You’re fucking a crazy lady,” Felix said, still looking at his hands.

            “I told you not to talk about her like that. Sie ist meine-“

            “But that’s just it!” Felix exclaimed, his head shooting up to stare furiously into Wolfgang’s eyes. “You don’t do girlfriends! You never have! And all of a sudden you’re all doe-eyed over some random girl who talks and makes out with air. Did you fucking gallivant to India while I was in a fucking coma and pick up the first girl who wanted to go to Europe?”

            Wolfgang saw red and advanced on Felix. Felix visibly flinched, using his arms to push his back into the pillows. For the first time in a long time Wolfgang was angry at his best friend. They hadn’t fought like this since school, over something stupid and infantile. This was different though. Felix was insulting Kala, he was insulting him, he was insulting _them_.

            “If it wasn’t for the fact that you just woke up from a fucking coma a week ago, and that I was so happy about it, I’d break your nose right now,” Wolfgang growled. “For your information I hardly left your side. I fucking went through hell to make sure this would never happen to you again. I murdered my blood family in front of that woman you are insulting and she still has it in her heart to love me.”

            Felix looked as if Wolfgang has struck him in the face. His jaw went slack and his brown eyes were searching Wolfgang’s own, looking for any hint of a lie. There was none of course. Felix knew Wolfgang was absolute shit at lying. He also knew that Wolfgang would never really lie to him. Not over something like this.

            Felix reached out, his hand shaking and grasped Wolfgang’s own. In that moment he felt as if he could feel the warm gun under his fingers, the splatter of hot, red blood on his hands. This was how they knew each other, how they were connected. Brothers who breathed and thought differently and yet the same.

            “Those bastards deserved it,” Felix said. “You were protecting me.”

            “I was protecting the people I care about,” Wolfgang said, squeezing Felix’s thin hand tightly in his own. Felix didn’t miss the plural. The addition of people. It wasn’t just Felix anymore.

            “Why are you so rude to her?” Wolfgang asked. He didn’t let go of Felix’s hand.

            Felix took a deep breath, looking out the window where the sun lit his bed. He could see the brown stone pavement below, people leisurely walking by. The trees planted on the sidewalk were swaying in a gale that Felix couldn’t feel.

            “It’s like… she knows you. Really knows you, and how long ago did you meet? I’ve never seen her before, never heard of her and you tell me everything, and, and… all of a sudden she shows up and it’s as if you’re connected somehow and she knows you in a way I will never know you. You look at her as if she’s… more than the world.”

            “Are you jealous?” Wolfgang asked incredulously, raising his head, his face a mask of bewilderment. “You don’t… you don’t…”

            Felix grimaced and stuck out his tongue although his hand remained tight in Wolfgang’s grip. “Ugh, oh mein Gott, Wolfie. Never suggest that again.” Felix pretended to gag and Wolfgang couldn’t help but let out a low chuckle. He quickly sobered up when Felix shook his head. Wolfgang thought his mind was playing tricks on him because he could’ve sworn that Felix’s eyes had been glistening.

            “It’s just, Wolfie, I used to be the one that knew everything about you. That you trusted the most. I just… don’t want to be replaced.”

            Wolfgang lowered himself slowly into the chair that Kala has vacated, shifting uneasily, his mind trying to find the right words to say.

            “The truth,” Sun seemed to say. He could see her face lifting from where they had been resting on her bent knees in the darkness of her cell. “Trust me.”

            Wolfgang attempted to inhaled the stale air of the hospital room, attempting to find courage in it.  

            “I- I love Kala,” he began. “We have something that, honestly, you and I can never share. She feels what I feel so intimately that it hurts.”

            Wolfgang stared at Felix earnestly, hoping that he would understand.

            “But no one can replace you. She may know my life, understand it, but you have been with me from the beginning. You’re my brother, by choice. That’s one of the strongest bonds I think a human being can have.”

            Wolfgang leaned forward and embraced him and Felix, after a moment of hesitation, wrapped his arms around his back. They stayed like that for a while and Wolfgang dutifully ignored it if he felt the shoulder of his leather jacket get a bit wet. Felix then awkwardly clapped Wolfgang on the back and broke the hug.

            “We’re bound by choice,” Felix said.

            “Yes.”

            “Is it the same with the girl?”

            Wolfgang thought about it for a moment, then shook his head.

            “No. By fate.”

            “You don’t believe in fate.”

            “You’re right. But she does.”

 

            Wolfgang opened the door to his apartment and wheeled Felix inside. The doctors had said that he was still in need of rest, and would need a lot of physical therapy in order to move well again. That was fine with Wolfgang. Felix was alive.

            In front of them was the kitchen, which took up about a third of the space in the small apartment. Kala was putting ghee and curry leaves into a sauce that was already bubbling on the stove. Next to it was a saucepan that was steaming, the heavy smell of spices filling the small living space. It was all a bright, vibrant red and Wolfgang’s mouth was already watering.

            Kala turned and beamed at the two of them and Wolfgang felt like he wanted her all over again.

            “You’re here! Oh I’m just tempering the sauce but it’ll be ready soon. It’s rassam, it’s good for the sick. My father’s…” Kala swallowed but continued, only Wolfgang noticing the pause. “My father’s recipe.”

            Felix studied her as she continued to smile at him, her hands clasped together earnestly. He was reminded of the vision of her, hands in a form of prayer swimming above his eyes, her head bent above his head, her black hair tickling his cheeks.

            “Do you need any help?” he asked, wheeling his chair over to the front of the stove. “You should never ask Wolfie to cook. He just fucks it all up.”

            Kala clasped a hand over her mouth, desperately fighting back a giggle. “He did manage to burn water the other day.”

            “Water? You’re shitting me!”

            “Don’t you dare, Kala,” Wolfgang growled, but he couldn’t keep the smile off his face as Kala and Felix chatted animatedly as they worked together to cook dinner. Kala let him stir the sauce as she chopped up tomatoes.

            “This is what our lives should be,” Riley said, studying the scene with the same amount of reverence as Wolfgang. He could feel the longing in her voice.

“This is what are lives are,” Wolfgang said.

            Riley looked up at him and he was reminded of how full of sorrow they were, and for a second he saw the gun in her mouth, her finger on the trigger. He shuttered.

            “Do you really believe that? With Whispers still out there, do you really think we can be safe?”

            Wolfgang gritted his teeth and suddenly he was in a small apartment, the white paint on the walls were peeling and the only heater in the room was stationed by Will’s bed. An IV drip was next to him, and for a second Wolfgang became woozy, the rush of drugs running through his veins, trying to drown him in darkness and immobility. Riley was by his side, holding his hand.

            “Do you really think we can have that life?”

            She was gone and Wolfgang could only see Kala and Felix laughing and, terrified, he thought of its impermanence.

**Author's Note:**

> German
> 
> Sie ist meine Freundin - She is my girlfriend. 
> 
> Oh mein Gott - Oh my God
> 
> FOOD
> 
> Rassam - A South Indian Dish, much like a soup


End file.
